Abre Tus Ojos
by Rose12
Summary: Draco es desterrado del mundo mágico. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sea llamado de vuelta?


Hola a todos!!! Esta es una historia que he estado leyendo y que me ha gustado mucho, por eso decidí traducirla y postearla mientras termino con los últimos capítulos de mi fic, "Los giros del Destino". Espero que les guste y todos los reviews que lleguen, se los enviaré a la autora. Muchos besos y hasta el capítulo 25 de mi fic!! Adiós!  
  
"""""Abre tus ojos""""""  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
  
Sumario: Draco regresa a Hogwarts tras ser desterrado, y lucha por encontrarse a sí mismo nuevamente. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de quien es realmente y quien lo ayudará a lidiar con ello?  
  
Capítulo 1: "2 Cartas"  
  
Imaginen esto: ser los únicos en quedar en pie.  
  
Los únicos sobrevivientes.  
  
Yo era el único y último heredero de Slytherin. Él único encargado de velar por que sus ideales no desfallecieran. No importaba si aquello no era lo que deseaba. Era mi deber asegurarme de que "aquel que no debe ser nombrado" permaneciera vivo.  
  
Al menos eso es lo que mi padre hubiera dicho.  
  
Todo comenzó después de la Gran Guerra, luego de la caída de Voldemort y de la liberación del mundo mágico de su sombra. Brujos como yo fueron desterrados o detenidos, encerrados donde ya no pudiéramos hacer más daño. Yo fui enviado a vivir con mi madre en la Inglaterra muggle, un castigo que consideré conveniente: era como quitarle las garras y los colmillos a un gato y colocarlo entre los pichones.  
  
En mi nuevo hogar muggle, me acostumbré a contemplar el atardecer a través de la ventana. Aquello era lo más parecido a la magia que podías encontrar... Una brisa de vida entre la desolación. Tomas todo aquello que puedas encontrar cuando no posees una varita. Habían pasado tan sólo dos semanas de mi destierro... pero lo había sentido como toda una eternidad.  
  
La noche en que Voldemort fue derrotado, fue como abrir los ojos por primera vez. Vi las cosas como realmente eran, como siempre habían sido. Aquello por lo que habíamos luchado todo ese tiempo carecía de sentido, nada había por ganar o conquistar. Había sido criado con todos esos absurdos ideales empujados a la fuerza dentro de mi ser, hecho que había sumisamente aceptado sin renegar, pero ya no podía hallarles un significado. Todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que había sacrificado había sido en vano. Mi familia, mi niñez, mi vida.  
  
Voldemort había ofrecido de todo a aquellos que eran ambiciosos, eran la clase de magos que el siempre había preferido engatusar. Esos que eran sumamente fáciles de manipular. Y mi padre encajaba en aquella selección perfectamente. Pero yo vi algo más que en esas promesas que Voldemort endulzaba. La única cosa que ofrecía era la pérdida total de libertad, una vida de servidumbre. Yo sabía perfectamente que esa clase de hechiceros nunca compartirían el poder. Aunque Lucius Malfoy permaneció ajeno a aquella verdad hasta el día en que murió.  
  
La carta de mi padre fue shockeante, sus palabras eran duras aunque verídicas. Mi mundo se desvaneció el día en que falleció. Para algunas personas resultaría difícil de entenderlo, pero todo lo que él hizo, lo hizo por que creía en algo, fuera bueno o malo. Incluso el modo en solía tratarme... Honestamente, no siento rencor alguno por él. De verdad. De todos modos, el perdón y la misericordia nunca fueron sus puntos fuertes, y me duele profundamente el saber que murió odiándome. El don del perdón nunca fue mi especialidad tampoco, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí cosas que nadie sería capaz de reconocer en mí.  
  
Por quinta vez ese día, tomé aquel fragmento. Las claras y concisas palabras de mi padre atravesaban el frágil papel, que sólo había sido escrito con el propósito de que yo y solo yo la leyera. Había muerto como el cobarde que había sido toda su vida. Nunca admitiendo quién y lo que realmente era. Nunca queriendo dejar que el mundo viese cómo su único hijo realmente era. Él era el único que lo sabía. Y lo odiaba. Detestaba que yo no fuese la viva imagen de sí mismo. Odiaba que tuviera mis propios principios e ideales, y aborrecía, por supuesto, el hecho de que no importaba cuánto tratara; él no podía cambiarme.  
  
"Hijo –comenzaba la epístola. Nunca Draco, ni ningún otro encabezamiento que la gente que verdaderamente ama a sus hijos usaría. – En el momento en que esta carta llegue a tus manos, estaré muerto, aunque dudo que estas noticias puedan agobiarte... "  
  
Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por él, pero una ola de emociones me abordó tan duramente, que no pude evitar rendirme ante ella. Lloré, pero... ¿Qué significaban esas lágrimas? Ira... ¿Ira porque mi padre había tomado la salida fácil? ¿Porque había hecho esto sólo para despertar en mi un sentimiento de culpa y obligarme así a adentrarlo en mi corazón?  
  
Bueno, verán... Esa era la clase de persona que mi padre era.  
  
¿Eran esas, tal vez, lágrimas de dolor por perderlo? Pero... Yo nunca tuve lo que se entiende por padre. ¿Importaba eso ahora que estaba muerto? Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por llorar una vez más por él. Esto era lo que él quería que sucediera, era el único motivo por el cual había escrito la carta. Para dar el último golpe, para herirme por última vez. Y había resultado. Dirigí una rápida mirada a las cicatrices de mis brazos. Aquellas eran el último recuerdo que mi padre me había dejado, junto con la carta. Había meditado la posibilidad de que Azkaban pudiera cambiarlo... pero me equivoqué. Además, ¿por qué habría de preocuparme por alguien que no había tenido más que un corazón gélido e impenetrable todos estos años? Me había estado mintiendo a mí mismo. Lo odiaba, esa era la pura verdad, y había estado tan ciego de ira hacia él que no había podido ver la realidad. No podía respirar. El odio había crecido y manifestado en miles de maneras. De hecho, casi terminó por destruirme completamente.  
  
Mis lágrimas, eran lágrimas de vergüenza. Sí, eso era lo que eran. Vergüenza porque mi padre había muerto, y yo no lo sentía en lo más mínimo por él... Las lágrimas no eran por él, sino por mí. Él me había hecho de esta forma. MI corazón era frío, tal y cómo él. Supongo que, de cierto modo, yo era digno hijo de mi padre.  
  
"Magos como yo están cayendo. Hoy en día, difícilmente nos mantenemos en pie. Muy pronto, no seremos más que un mito, una historia que los "buenos magos" les contarán a sus hijos para que se comporten. 'Vete a dormir ahora, o los mortífagos vendrán por ti'. Eso los haría comportarse, ¿no lo crees Draco? Los haría portarse bien. Pero tu nunca me escuchaste, ¿verdad?"  
  
MI vista se nublaba por las lágrimas. Era como si mi padre hubiera salido de entre la tinta y me hubiera abofeteado. Odiaba el hecho de que aún después de muerto, siguiera atormentándome. Y lo había escuchado; él no me había dejado otra opción. Me había pasado todo su rencor, y había vivido toda mi vida con aquel resentimiento encerrado dentro de mí. Su odio había desgarrado mi alma y mi cuerpo, y no había dejado más que una cáscara vacía, demasiado temerosa de sentir algo por alguien... Incluso por él. Especialmente por él.  
  
"Si sólo me hubieras escuchado –continuaba la carta –Yo todavía estaría vivo, Voldemort sería todopoderoso y nosotros seríamos invencibles. ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo? Quiero que te lo imagines con exactitud, piensa en lo que podría haber sido. Hubiéramos tenido la fuerza de cien ejércitos. Figúratelo hijo; quiero que lo veas, que lo sientas, que lo desees con toda tu alma; tanto como yo lo deseaba. Y quiero que lo sepas, por que eso es lo que por tu sola culpa has perdido".  
  
Al leer aquel fragmento, mis lágrimas hicieron que la tinta se corriese. A esta altura, ya me sabía la carta de cabo a rabo, tan bien como la misma palma de mi mano. Aquello era todo lo que constituía la relación con mi padre. Un río de lágrimas atravesaba el papel, pero ni eso servía para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Nada era más fuerte que el odio y rencor de mi padre mezclados con mi dolor.  
  
Pero mi padre se equivocaba. Nada había sido mi culpa. Nada habíamos perdido. Nada que hubiera sido o alguna vez sería nuestro. Todo el poder y la gloría serían de Voldemort. Mi padre no hubiera sido para él nada más que un burdo sirviente. Sólo otro peón en su macabro juego.  
  
"Subestimé el poder de mi sangre en tus venas. Si no fuera porque soy tu padre, nunca te hubiera reconocido; nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que tu podías ser mi hijo. Mi hijo tendría fortaleza, mi hijo hubiera continuado con nuestro legado, mi propio hijo nunca se hubiera pasado de bando al menor signo de duda. Pero tú no eras fuerte, ¿verdad Draco? Tú hiciste todo lo que jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacer. Tú eres el peor de los traidores. Eres una desgracia para el apellido Malfoy y para nuestra estirpe. Has destruido esta familia. Ahora ya no somos nada".  
  
Nunca sentimos por el otro nada más que el más puro de los rencores.  
  
"Esto es para que te quede claro. Mi sangre está en tus manos, asi como también la sangre de tus antepasados. El deceso de Voldemort y la detención de tu familia y de tus amigos es tu culpa. Te prometo, por mi propia existencia, que en lo que sea que me convierta después de esta vida, en lo que sea que renazca, jamás te perdonaré. Tú ya no eres mi hijo".  
  
Ahí terminaba la carta. Sin una firma, sin nada.  
  
No tenía objeción alguna acerca del modo en que mi padre se sentía. Él ya no era mi padre tampoco. Un padre nunca trataría a su hijo de la manera en que él me trataba. Un padre amaría a su hijo incondicionalmente. Lucius Malfoy no tenía idea de lo que ser un padre significaba.  
  
Él era el traidor. Nunca puso a su familia primero ante cualquier circunstancia. Todo lo que el siempre quiso fue poder. Sólo eso. Y fueron sus errores, no lo míos. Si él se hubiera comportado como un padre para mí, tal vez sus ideales hubieran sido también los míos y jamás hubiera abierto los ojos al hecho de que las promesas de Voldemort no eran más que viles mentiras. Nunca hubiera asimilado la amenaza y el peligro que constituía para el mundo.  
  
Pero había algo de lo que por lo menos podía estar agradecido. Por lo menos, yo sabía quien era.  
  
Me prometía a mí mismo que sería la última vez que leería esa carta, a pesar de haberla leído incontables veces ya. Aquel día, lloré, gemí y grité por horas, tratando de hallarle algún sentido a todo aquello, pero todo fue en vano.  
  
Mi madre, al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, calmó súbitamente aquel maremoto de ira y desconsuelo que se agitaba violentamente dentro de mí.  
  
Las lágrimas habían destruido su maquillaje perfecto. Sólo había mentiras, nada más que mostrar. Y aún así, me preguntaba cómo alguien podía sentir alguna clase de agobio por perder a un monstruo como mi padre. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, pero permanecí tan frío e impasible como un bloque de hielo. Odiándola a ella tanto como lo odiaba a él por haberlo dejado salirse con la suya todo este tiempo. "El coche partirá pronto... "-murmuró débilmente.  
  
-No voy a ir –contesté fríamente. Para mí, mi padre ya estaba enterrado. No había necesidad de presenciar aquello.  
  
-Draco... No seas tonto. Tienes que ir –insistió –Es lo correcto, es lo que debes hacer. Mostrar tu respeto por tu padre... La gente espera verte allí.  
  
-No iré –repetí –No me importa lo que la gente espere de mí.  
  
-Vas a ir, Draco –terminó, dando la discusión por concluída –Necesito que estés ahí. A partir de ahora, sólo nos tenemos a ambos.  
  
-Lo odio –exclamé sin poder contenerme. Realmente lo detestaba. No sentía nada más por él.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos hijo? –gimió débilmente.  
  
Siempre había sido un as para ocultar mis sentimientos en mi interior, hasta ahora. Pero imaginen que dentro de mi ser hubiera habido un demonio, conteniendo todas mis emociones, toda mi ira y infancia perdida, todo mi desprecio y encono por mi padre. Si realmente hubiera habido un demonio, ya se hubiera consumido en llamas junto con toda aquella pesada carga. Alejé a mi madre y me levanté la camisa para obligarla a despertar a la verdad.  
  
Muchas de las cicatrices y magulladuras ya habían sanado, pero había golpes que aún quemaban, golpes que nunca sanarían. No eran heridas mágicas o causadas por algún elemento mágico. Aquellas eran heridas de látigo. Cada una era una lección, una cruel lección; cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Cada golpe era un intento de moldearme en el hijo que él quería que fuese. Cada uno una razón de los errores cometidos por mi padre. Era casi gracioso que Lucius Malfoy, un indiscutible sangre pura y enemigo de los sangre sucia, usara un elemento muggle para castigarme.  
  
Mi madre desvió su mirada, tal y como la había hecho durante toda mi vida. Era más fácil pretender que aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos nunca había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía haberlo ignorado? A los 4 años, si tenía una pesadilla, no gritaba aterrado. El miedo era tolerado, como tampoco lo eran las lágrimas. Ambos actos eran castigados con ese maldito látigo. ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado el hecho de que su hijo nunca había llorado?  
  
-Sólo contéstame una pregunta, madre –pedí duramente -¿Por qué decidiste tenerme? Tú sabías cómo él era, sabías que me haría esto.  
  
Ella comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. ¿Por qué te mantuviste al margen y lo dejaste herirme así? Era sólo un niño, aún lo soy –Me senté en mi cama, todavía sosteniendo el bollo en que se había convertido la carta. –¡No esperes que llore por él por que no sé cómo hacerlo! –vociferé –¡Te odio igual que a él y jamás lo echaré de menos! ¡Y me alegra que muriera! Así que no esperes que asista a ese funeral.  
  
Mi madre exhaló un último gemido y salió de la habitación. Me sentí sosegado de una manera rara, como si la verdad que ambos sabíamos por fin hubiera salido a la luz. Ninguno de los dos se escondería de ella nunca más. Su llanto retumbaba a medida que bajaba las escaleras, pero no me afectó oírlas. Algo más había captado mi atención. Era otra carta... con un sello que reconocí inmediatamente...  
  
Los cansados aunque sabios ojos del mago contemplaban los míos con calma... Sonará ridículo, pero sentía como si pudiese ver mi alma por dentro. Me preguntaba si podía divisar al verdadero Draco escondido allí, entre los montones de polvo olvidado. Pero estaba siendo paranoico. El viejo hechicero era grandioso, de eso no cabía duda alguna... Pero él no podía ver dentro de mí. No podía leer mi mente. Por lo menos... eso era algo que yo desconocía.  
  
-Me preguntaba si vendrías, conociendo ese lamentable orgullo Malfoy... –dijo, aún manteniendo su vista fija en la mía.  
  
Bufé. ¿Qué orgullo teníamos los Malfoy? Nuestro orgullo había colapsado el día en que mi padre se unió a la orden de Voldemort. Es difícil tener el más mínimo orgullo cuando solo se es un penoso esclavo.  
  
-Me intrigó su llamada. Esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí –contesté. Dumbledore meneó su cabeza.  
  
-¿Intrigado? ¿Sólo eso? ¿No deseabas volver a Hogwarts? –Inquirió, alzando una ceja –Sin no es lo que deseabas, entonces puedo sin ningún inconveniente arreglar tu vuelta a la ciudad de Londres inmediatamente. No sería para nada dificultoso –concluyó, con un dejo de reto en su voz.  
  
Desvié la vista, evitando su intensa mirada. Este "round" era suyo. Nunca más quería volver a ese lugar. Dumbledore suspiró.  
  
-No puedo pretender que esto será fácil para ti, Draco –comenzó –Como tú sabes... el mundo ha cambiado. Hogwarts será diferente este año, en especial para ti. La casa de Slytherin ya no existe... –agregó aclarando su garganta –Tú eres el único miembro de aquella casa al que hemos llamado de vuelta aquí... Tendrás que...  
  
-¿Por qué? –lo interrumpí. Era una pregunta perfectamente razonable. Yo nunca le había importado mucho a Dumbledore –¿Por qué me llamaron de vuelta?  
  
-El modo en que te condujiste la noche en que Voldemort cayó... Fue inesperado...  
  
-Espero que usted no piense que eso significa que me uniré al ejército de Dumbledore –repliqué duramente –Porque jamás lo haré.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió... realmente me sonrió y rió suavemente.  
  
-Nunca te lo pediría, Draco.  
  
No podía deducir si me estaba jugando una broma. Me puse de pie furioso. No me quedaría allí sentado para que se burlara de mí!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –exclamé - ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir trayéndome de vuelta aquí? Fue usted y los suyos quienes me desterraron. ¿A qué se debe el repentino cambio de parecer? –tartamudeé. Necesitaba respuestas, y aquello me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba convencido de que él no me hubiera pedido que volviese sólo por bondad. Temblaba de ira.  
  
Pero Dumbledore, como siempre, se mantuvo calmado.  
  
-Siéntate, Draco. Por favor –dijo suavemente – Si de verdad vas a quedarte aquí te sugiero que sosiegues tu temperamento. Te pedí que volvieras porque pienso que mereces otra oportunidad. Puedo ver las cosas de otra forma ahora que la tempestad se ha calmado, mucho más claramente. Te probaste a ti mismo esa noche. Y estaría orgulloso de tenerte como aquí como estudiante nuevamente. Creo seriamente que tu jugarás un papel muy importante en esta nueva era de Hogwarts –alegó, sin el mínimo destello de engaño en sus ojos –No voy a implorarte Draco y sólo te lo ofreceré una vez. Te estoy brindando la oportunidad de completar tu educación, sólo eso.  
  
Me atreví a enfrentar su mirada, aunque él ganó, por supuesto. En verdad sí quería terminar en Hogwarts y obtener mis calificaciones en Hechicería. Quería volver a casa, y mi casa estaba aquí. No en la Londres Muggle.  
  
-Si me quedara aquí... –comencé vacilante – querría mi propia habitación. Dudo que los demás estudiantes me dieran una calurosa bienvenida...  
  
-Creo que eso puede ser solucionado –dijo él pacientemente – pero hay algunas cosas que tú debes hacer por mí también –completó, una vez más alzando una ceja. Ya sabía yo que sería un trato. Asentí, indicándole que continuara -No quiero escuchar la frase "sangre sucia" salir de tus labios nunca más. Todos somos iguales aquí en Hogwarts, todos debemos ser tratados con igual respeto... Y no te lo diré de nuevo –concluyó firmemente. Yo hice una mueca. ¿Y Yo? ¿Sería tratado con igual respeto? Lo dudaba.  
  
-¿Es eso todo? –suspiré.  
  
-No –replicó Dumbledore –Quiero que también lo creas. Que todos somos iguales.  
  
Me paré y me dirigí hacia la puerta. No quería enfrentar su mirada.  
  
-Aquella noche mis acciones... probaron lo poco que me importaba la causa de Voldemort. "Sangre sucia, sangre pura"; la verdad poca diferencia hace en mí. Ese asunto era el trauma favorito de mi padre... y mi padre está muerto – dije, sin rodeos. –Al igual que Voldemort y todos sus secuaces –me volví y lo enfrenté –Usted puede estar seguro de que todo ese asunto de los sangre pura e impura murió con ellos también.  
  
-Mi punto es... que quiero que así permanezca –con un dejo de advertencia y petición.  
  
-Lo estará –repetí. Justo cuando iba a retirarme, me llamó una vez más.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivo decidiste cambiar de bando... ?  
  
-Desperté. De un muy largo sueño.  
  
-Ya veo... –aceptó comprensivamente –Supuse que la verdad se revelaría en el final... –agregó. -Ya puedes marcharte. El banquete comenzará en unos momentos.  
  
Asentí y salí de su despacho. La idea de agradecerle ni siquiera cruzó mi mente.  
  
Veía cómo cada nuevo alumno era colocado en su correspondiente casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Esta situación ya no era tan alegre como lo había sido desde el día en que yo mismo había ingresado al colegio. Parecía haber transcurrido toda una vida desde aquel día. Mi mundo había cambiado de una manera tal que no era posible reconocer en ella el más pequeño remanente de mi vida anterior. En aquel entonces sólo era un mocoso; y predicaba los principios e ideales de mi padre como si fueran la Biblia. Trataba a todos aquellos que no poseían sangre pura en sus venas –e incluso a algunos que sí la poseían- con el desprecio y la inferioridad que mi padre hubiera deseado que los tratara. Ni siquiera me planteaba si aquello era lo correcto.  
  
Mi padre así lo creía y de más está decir que no se me permitía cuestionarlo.  
  
En aquel tiempo tenía seguidores, personas que me tenían algo de respeto... de cualquier tipo. Aquello se debía en mayor parte al miedo que mi padre inspiraba si llegaban a hablar o a cometer cualquier acto que no me hiciera ver como el gran hechicero de sangre pura que el quería que fuese. Crabbe, Goyle... no eran exactamente genios, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes y rudos como para protegerme. A mi padre le agradaban, pues eran fáciles de controlar.  
  
Me senté solo al fondo del Gran Salón, en el lugar en que solía estar la mesa de Slytherin, y miré hacia arriba. Incluso el estandarte había desaparecido. Me resultaba más fácil hundirme allí, en las sombras; no quería que los demás estudiantes me vieran. No quería ver sus rostros al descubrir que me habían permitido volver: no cabía duda de la repugnancia que sentirían al verme allí. Supongo que muchos de ellos hubieran preferido que me muriera junto a mi padre. Algunos de seguro ya me suponían muerto. Tal vez pensaran que era un fantasma enviado del otro mundo para acecharlos por el resto de sus días en Hogwarts, pero no. Yo era un Draco completamente diferente ahora. Esperaba que alguno me dejara demostrárselo.  
  
En ese momento, Granger llegó al Gran Salón. La había visto por última vez la noche en que Voldemort cayó. Se veía terrible. Aquello no era una novedad: siempre se había visto así. A veces me preguntaba si la chica alguna vez había oído de la palabra "cepillo". Aquel día, por el contrario, se veía como alguien que lo había perdido todo. Estaba pálida, y sus ojos presentaban un color rojizo, como si no hace mucho hubiera estado llorando. Ni siquiera supe por qué me fijé en ella. Tal vez aquello era un adelanto de lo que vendría.  
  
Como si hubiese presentido que alguien la estaba observando, se dio vuelta y me dirigió la mirada. Su expresión se volvió dura y a la vez sorprendida, y le murmuró algo en el oído a Weasley, quien volteó y me dirigió la mirada también. Por un momento pensé que vendría hasta donde me encontraba y me golpearía, pero en lugar de eso sólo se sentó en su mesa y desvió su mirada hasta el frente del Gran Salón. Podía verlo rechinar sus dientes en un intento de disipar su ira. Pero Granger no despegó sus ojos de mí.  
  
Traté de ignorarla y concentrarme en el discurso de Dumbledore, un enclenque intento de levantar la moral escolar después de la guerra, pero era imposible. Supuse que aquello no era menos de lo que me merecía. Era una mala persona, había sido un matón inolvidable durante todos estos años en Hogwarts y es de conocimiento universal que los matones son en realidad cobardes. Yo era ciertamente uno de ellos. Ahora era mi turno de pararme y gritar "¡Este es quien soy en realidad!", de hacerlos escuchar. No sería un patético hazme reir nunca más.  
  
-Draco Malfoy –pronunciaron mi nombre. Alcé la vista y encontré la mirada de Dumbledore clavada en la mía.  
  
-Ven al frente –dijo. No podía creerlo. Ahí estaba él llamándome, cuando todo lo que yo quería era permanecer oculto en las sombras, terminar el año escolar y continuar siendo invisible para el resto del mundo... Desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.  
  
-Ven aquí –insistió. Me puse de pie, tratando de soportar el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis piernas, las cuales temblaban incontrolablemente, y caminé hacia el frente, sintiendo los miles de ojos que me observaban con desprecio a mis espaldas. Parecieron haber pasado horas hasta que pude llegar hasta él –Siéntate –me indicó. Apenas sentí el peso de algo a medida que lo colocaban encima de mi cabeza.  
  
-"Hmmm –profirió una voz. –Este es difícil... Ya te había designado a una casa antes... un Slytherin eras, con todas sus cualidades y principios... –Era el Sombrero Seleccionador. No se me había ocurrido antes, pero con la casa de Slytherin suprimida, tendría que unirme a otra. –"Muy astuto eres... Y valiente... más valiente de lo que incluso tú te imaginas... ¡GRYFFINDOR!" –decidió. La mirada de Dumbledore chocó con la mía a medida que me puse nuevamente de pie. Sacudí con brío la cabeza. No podía ir a parar a la mesa de Gryffindor...  
  
-Toma asiento con tus compañeros de casa –dijo el director.  
  
Lágrimas de humillación y cólera asomaron por mis ojos... Éste era el justo castigo por haber nacido un Malfoy. Quería protestar, rebelarme, pero la expresión de Dumbledore no me dejó posibilidad. Caminé, como si me dirigiera hacia mi propia muerte, hasta el punto más alejado de la mesa. Me senté, asimilando con dificultad lo que hacía minutos nada más había ocurrido. Había sido extraído de un infierno sólo para caer en otro. 


End file.
